Updates
Update = Bug/Fixes Update Update = ''' Small Update ''Update = Big Update Update '''= Huge Update ''Update ''= Extreme Update ''Sale ''= pets/chest on sale ''Sale = ''Big Sale February 6, 2019 (''Update) *Better clicking *Ability to click huge green chest *Added Dominus Huge *Added clicking ability February 7, 2019 (Update '') *Fixed Small Chest Going Slow *NEW PET!!! (Turtle) *New Twitter Code Button! (Comes with 1 code!) *Fixed Unlisted Glitches *New Code Added *Buffed Turtle *New Chest In Progress *Faster Chest Spawn *Chest/Coin Arrangement *New Pet In Progress *LIMITED TIME CODE!!! February 8, 2019 (''Update) * New Chest now works with all pets * New Pet! * Admin button! * Fixed unlisted glitches * Chest/Coin Arrangement (again) * 4 New Codes! February 9, 2019 (Update) * Deleted Limited time code * Added " Open Egg " Button * Added 1 Pet to Egg February 10, 2019 (Update) * Fixed Egg Glitch * Fixed Cat * Fixed Cheetah * Fixed Turtle * Fixed Dominus Huge * Fixed Small Coin * Fixed Omega Chest * Made Changes to Medium Coin * New Code February 11, 2019 (Update) * Made Changes to lag * less lag (if experiencing lag) *Small Coin now works with all pets *New Button ( The "Coming Soon!" Button) *When clicked "Coming Soon!" Button, it'll ask you: "What should this button be?" *New Pet Coming In +1hr! *Fixed "Ultimate" Bug *New Pet! Ame Damnee *The Title code is now deleted on Scratch *New Pet in Egg (But cannot take it out yet) *The "Coming Soon!" Button is Now the "Spawn Chest" Button, When you press that button the NEW Omega Large Chest will appear *With the turtle on the Omega Large Chest, it will go beat the Chest every 0.7 Seconds, While the others beat it every 1 second *Fixed Bugs with Omega Large Chest *Our First Sale Is Coming TODAY!!! *Dominus Huge Slightly Buffed *New Button Coming February 13, 2019 *Bugs with the "Spawn Chest" Button has been detected *Some bugs can not be fixed *Buffed Omega Large Chest (From 100,000 to 150,000) February 12, 2019 (Update) * Made Turtle look like He's Smiling * Button Arrangement * New Button Coming Tomorrow (Button Saying: Coming Soon!) * The New Button is more likely to Be A Lag Button (To Prevent Lag) * Working On Secret area - The "Do Not Touch" Area * Added "Unsafe Zone", If You Get In The Unsafe Zone You will Lose all you money and your pet * Added The First Easter Egg! (Moving) * Added Music (Might Change Overtime) * Added Pet List * Made Changes to Starfish February 13, 2019 (Update) * Deleted Code * New Button * Fixed Bug With Turtle * "Starfish" Now Moves more accurate * Coins/Chests No Longer Go In The Negatives * If You Pay Attention To The Pet List, You will See A Box Saying "Coming Soon!" * Added Airdrops * Airdrops are now slower * Decorated Airdrop * Deleted Unsafe Area * New Currency Soon! * You can no longer see all the pets on the Pet List. You can only see they pets you already had. * Made Changes to Airdrop * 2 Airdrops! February 14, 2019 (Update/Update) * Added 1 More Airdrop! * The is a detected glitch with the new airdrops, if you press E After you get your money from you airdrops, you can get infinite money * New Currency! (Tokens) * There is a another glitch, if you press E After the first airdrop, you get infinite tokens * There are now only 2 Airdrops * Added 3 More airdrops * Starfish has been deleted * Airdrops has been shutdown * New Code!